One less lonely heart
by Pikachu9516
Summary: After Sweeney told something that crushed all her dreams, hopes and mostly her heart, she finally had enough of suffering from this pain of rejection. Dark stuff and sadness guaranteed... One shot.


,, I'm telling you the last time; I will never be able to love you back, Nellie Lovett. And just stop trying; you will never, _ever_ replace my Lucy!'' He shouted at the top of his lungs, holding her tightly against the wall with his trusty silver friend.

He looked at those chocolate brown, trembling pools of hers, seeing pain and tears. He let her go roughly and turned to the window, not wanting to see her cry, because he knew that would make him feel a bit guilty about this.

,, I just thought, I could make you happy again, lov…'' Her quiet voice broke, making tears spill from her eyes, dripping on the floor.

He slowly turned to her, looking at her blankly:,, I know you love me, but I just can't let her go. I just can't. You're just pathetic, now, Mrs. Lovett. You're just blinded by this little crush to see the truth that it will never happen.'' He shut his mouth, seeing her trembling a little.

,, You okay?'' He slowly approached her, but jumped back, receiving a hard, painful slap across his face.

He held his cheek; looking at her in disbelief she actually did that. She sent him a painful and disappointed look and let her sobs out, running out the shop, throwing the door shut. The tears made it hard to see, but she didn't care.

She tripped several times down the stairs, in the shop, locking herself in the bathroom. She collapsed on the floor on her knees, hiding her face in her palms, crying her aching heart out, but it didn't help at all. She rose her eyes up; wiping them, feeling she finally had enough. She rose up, walking to the sink, washing her face in cold water. She looked in the mirror and the shiny object on the edge of the tub caught her eyes.

The razor.

Her razor was the answer to her problems. She slowly approached the tub, looking back at the door for safety. She started to run the water in the tub, feeling a new wave of sobs coming.

So this was her end?

Driven by love?

Was this really happening?

She always used to dream that she'll die old by the sea with her beloved barber, but now all her hopes and dreams were crushed by his venomous words. She sat in the tub, stopping the water and picked up the blade.

She saw a woman in the blade looking back at her, looking tortured by pain, heartbreak, agony, sorrow and loneliness. She rolled up her sleeves, and put the blade to her milky skin. She took a last breath and dug the blade through her skin, crying in pain, but relief.

The pain seemed to ease her aching heart, so she kept dragging the blade till her elbow, coloring the water red.

She cried out all her pain she kept in all these years, letting it set her free.

She felt a bit lightheaded, but didn't stop cutting her wrist more open.

She turned to the other hand, dragging it violently across her arm, crying harder from pain.

Soon her hands felt weak, making her drop the bloody blade on the floor.

Her breathing became ragged, until she felt blackness taking her away from this world of pain to a place, where she would live peacefully...

_Meanwhile at the shop… _

He took a deep breath and opened the door to her pie shop.

He hated to admit this, but she was right. If he would give her a chance, she could make his life have a purpose now. All he needed was his apology to be granted. He looked all over for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

He finally stumbled across the locked bathroom door.

He knocked on it softly:,, Nell?''

No answer.

He knocked again:,, Nellie?''

Again silence.

It started to worry him a little.

He tried to twist the knob, but nothing. He trued to rig it open, until he decided to bust it down.

After a few desperate tries the door finally flew open.

He ran in and, dropped the roses in horror.

He ran to the tub filled with blood water and a limp Nellie, looking way too pale than she should be.

He took her in his arms out of the tub, and sat on the floor with her boy, limp in his hands.

He looked at her wrists and found the bloody razor with tears.

He looked down at her and checked for any hopes of her being alive, but nothing.

He started to cry, cradling his dear landlady in his arms, stroking her soaking hair.

,, I'm an idiot. She killed herself because of me.''

He sobbed, still holding her cold body in his clutches.

He brushed away few wet streaks from her face and stroked her cheeks with the back of his fingers.

He kissed her icy cold lips and hid his face in her soaked curls.

He whispered in her hair:,, I love you. I actually do. And I won't live on without you.'' He reached for the blade, wiping off her rubies off it, looking at it, staining his fingers.

He pressed the blade to his throat, looking at his poor baker for the last time and squeezed his eyes shut, dragged the blade across his throat.

He flinched from the pain, and slowly felt life leaving his body.

,, I'm coming, Nell…'' He thought to himself, slowly feeling his head drop.

His blood dripped on her perfect features, their blood mixing together; creating a pool surrounding them both.

Finally his last heartbeat faded away, leaving his lifeless body holding his lover in his arms…

forever...

So, this was a little change to what I usually write, but I hope you still enjoy it :) So tell me what did you think and be sure to check out my other stories, eh? :3


End file.
